A Bloody Love (FioLee)
by InfinityAT8
Summary: A drama-romance fanfic of my fav couple of the whole show! They're just "OH MY GLOB" together :3 PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"I just can not believe it Cake! Ice Queen went way too far this time..." Said Fionna with the saddest look on her face. She had already stopped crying though but that did not remove the pain.

"Oww Fionna; sweetie, everything would be ok! Besides, you know she's evil! And remember when she was gone and you were alone with PG he actually asked you out! Aren't you happy? Why did you say no if you like him, anyway?"

"I... It-It's complicated... I mean, why did everything have to be so perfect if it wasn't real at all?! I'm really hurt Cake. I don't care if it really wasn't PG who did that to me... I'm still not accepting to be.. His girlfriend, I mean, if that's what he wants."

"But, why? Like you said; it wasn't him! It was Ice Queen! Is not fair that you stop your dreams with PG only because that idiot had to ruin your date.. It was only a date Fionna, is not like you can't go to another one that I'm pretty sure could be way better. And don't forget PG actually likes you!"

"What if he doesn't? Ugh I'm so confused."

"Well, we've been talking about this for a long time already, don't ya think? Why don't we go get some pizza, ice cream and play some video games! That would definitely cheer ya up and clear your mind a bit so you know what to do about it later, k?"

"Sure Cake. Good idea.. Thanks for being such a good friend :) you always know the right things to say and cheer someone up" said Fionna with a tiny but sincere smile.

After about 2 hours of video games on BMO, a giant box of extra cheese pizza, 2 buckets of ice cream and a few moments of funny talks and laughter Fionna got really tired and decided to go to bed. Cake would just go ahead and call Lord Monochronicorn on the phone, cuz she wasn't sleepy yet.

"Good night cake" said Fionna followed by a sad sigh since she had remebered the whole PG thing.

During the night, Fionna couldn't stop thinking about him. Even if she wanted to. "Ugh... Why do I love you so much? Could you possibly like me back? Well apparently you do cuz you asked me out... But Ice Queen made me doubt.. I mean, the whole time it was her faking and stuff... But it was too beautiful to be truth, are you actually like that in reality?" And there Fionna was inside her orange sleeping bag, with so many confusing thoughts on her mind.

Next day she was extremely sleepy (she slept like an hour) but somehow felt so much better. And she had finally decided what to do.

"Oh there you are sis! I was waiting for ya, you'll be having bacon pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast with butter and a huge glass of chocolate milk for breakfast!"

"Ohh... Umm.. Awesome! Thanks Cake, sounds yummy.."

"Hey, you don't sound so excited.. And that's your favorite thing for breakfast, are you ok? What you thinkin'?"

"Oh, well.. I've decided what I'm gonna do about the PG thingy, I won't tell you what I'll do, but you'll sure be proud of me" said Fionna with a smile"

After a huge and delicious breakfast Fionna went to take a shower, she got dressed but this time she put on a cute little sky blue dress with a red bow around the waist, her usual white thights, black shoes and her polar bear hat of course, she could never go out without it on. And she finally left to visit her loved Prince Gumball, looking all girly and smelling like strawberries with a bunch of illussions on her heart.

*ON PG'S CASTLE*

"Oh-uh... hey Fionna!.." Said PG kinda surprised

"Hey! Um, I uh..."

"Just spit it Fionna! I don't have the whole day for you"

"Oh, uh.. I see. Well, I came to say yes to your question..."

"What question? Ohh... You mean when I-uh... Asked you out?"

"Um well, kinda... Well, yes. I came to say yes and finally tell you that I...

I, love you!" Fionna tried to kiss him but he stopped her with his soft and sticky hand.

"Fionna, I-I'm sorry. I just can't do this... You should've told me before... Yesterday, when you left I felt really bad for being rejected by you, but I didn't just stay in my room all depressed. I decided to go out and dance with other princesses... I mean, you're not the only girl in the world, I-I wanted another chance with another girl that maybe did wanna go out with me... Not like you. I, met a girl, Fionna... And we're getting married in a month. I hope we can still be friends" Said Prince Gumball as he grabbed an invitation to his wedding and gave it to Fionna.

Fionna didn't say anything else, she just took the invitation; ripped it, threw it to the castle's pink carpet and left.

On her way home, she didn't even cry. She was too shocked to do a single sound.

"Fionna! I didn't expect you to come back home so quick! How did all go? Are you 2 lovebirds on a relationship already? Ah! Tell me everything!"

Wondered Cake.

Fionna didn't want Cake to know anything at all. So she just answered with a huge fake smile:

"Sure, I'm his girlfriend now. I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back.."

"K, I gotta go buy stuff for dinner, I'll be back in 20 minutes!" Said Cake, who by the way didn't notice Fionna faking at all. Even knowing her so well, so she left.

"Sure" whispered Fionna...

So she locked the bathroom's door. And screamed as loud as she could.

And then, she started to cry, releasing an unimaginable amount of tears... They were so warm. Warm tears are the most painful ones...

She was desesperate, she took all her clothes off except for her underwear. Ripped the dress, and her loved adventure hat, which she had promessed she'd always take care of.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and starting cutting herself. First, a long cut on her chest, nearby the collarbone. And then a bunch of small ones all over her legs. She did that for a long time until no other color but the redness of her blood was visible on them.

Finally, between painful sighs she made the deepest cut: on her wrist.

She could feel herself bleeding everywhere. Especially the wrist.

She never felt more vulnerable, and weak. She was usually the strong, powerful, and brave heroine of everybody. But now she needed her own one.

She felt the last tear run through her face, before everything went black and she passed out, with the scissors by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall Lee knocked the door, Fionna and him were supposed to hang out at that hour of the day. Since no one opened, he decided to turn into a bat and go in by himself, luckily a window was opened.

Once he went in he turned to his normal self again.

"Fionna? Fi! Are you even home?" Marshall called.

With no answer or a life sign in the living room, he decided to look for her.

When he thought of going in the bathroom he knocked again "ughh.. I have to stop using my good manners" he thought.

No one answered again, so he decided to brake the door, something inside him made him worried... He somehow knew Fionna was there...

When he went in, all he saw was Fionna... Laying on the white granite floor, covered in dark blood, and bloody scissors by her side. At that point, he was afraid she was dead but he couldn't make a single move or sound yet. He was completely shocked.

When he finally came back to reality, he yelled:

"FIONNAAAAAA! Noooooo! Why do you do this to me?! You're everything to me, don't you see? I lo-" he felt himself blush... Was he really in.. Love with her? I mean, they were best friends but he cared a little too much about her... When he was with her, time went faster. His cold body became warm, he felt a heartbeat even if he really didn't have one. She was just sweet, brave, funny, gorgeous... And the best thing, she was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. The only one who didn't run away from his words or actions.

Yes. She was perfect for him, the type of girl he was looking for. But he wasn't sure about his feelings right now.

He decided to stop thinking what seemed impossible to him, and instead help her. He just had noticed she was still bleeding a lot and he knew if humans loose lots of blood, they die. Fionna couldn't die.

So he floated closer to her. Oh, she really was beautiful, but seeing her like this... Just broke his heart. Her gold curls covered in still wet blood.

If Marshall would've been another kinda vampire, he'd suck her blood, taking advantage from her condition. But he wasn't like that... Especially if it was Fionna. All he wanted right now was her to be ok.

He soon felt a warm tear run in his face... It took a while until he noticed... It was the first time (in his 2000 years) he ever cried.

That was enough for him to accept: he was in love with her.

So, he grabbed her and cleaned the dripping blood with a towel, gently...

"Oh Fionna, why did you do this? You make me even more confused..." He whispered to her ear. So he held her in his arms for about 2 minutes.

He realized he was taking too long to cure her cuts. So he floated into her bedroom and placed her carefully on her bed, and covered her in a fuzzy blue blanket.

He went to look up for bandaids or something. He found a first aid kit and went ahead and cured her cuts.

Once that was done he searched some comfortable clothing and put it on her.

Just one of her usual blue short sleeved shirts, a pair of gray and soft pants, a green and warm jacket cuz she was cold (which was unusual but he guessed it was because of the blood lost) and of course a pair of fuzzy hot pink socks.

Yeah, he wasn't the best when talking about girl fashion, but that wasn't important for him. He just cared about her health.

He was done. But he was too mentally tired, so he decided to wait for her to wake up, resting by her side on the bed. And there they were, both in different but deep dreams.

*10 MINUTES LATER*

"Fionna! Sweetie, big sis' home!" Cake screamed.

But the house remained silence. She waited for an answer for a couple secs and eventually she decided to look for her.

"Oh Fionna! Why don't y-".. Fionna?! Marshall Lee?! What are you guys doing?"

But when she looked closely they were asleep so she paused.

"Ughh.. I really don't like that guy. I hope they're still only friends... Oh my glob! Imagine if they passed to tier 15! :O nah.. Fionna's not- AHHHH! What the glob happened here?!" Cake had been walking around the bedroom thinking all that silly stuff and she was now looking at the bathroom which was still pretty bloody and when she looked at the scissors she shouted ever louder.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL GLOB?!"

That action waked up both: Fionna and Marshall Lee.

"Oh, uh... What happened?" Asked Fionna, all dizzy. It took like 3 seconds for her body to feel the pain of her cuts again, for her to remember it all.

What she did earlier, and what PG did to her.

"Exactly. WHAT HAPPENED?!" Then Cake turned to Marshall "MARSHALL?! What the Glob did you do to Fionna?! I saw the bathroom, oh Glob, if you did anything to her... YOU. ARE. DEAD. Oh you're already dead... Well I'll scratch your face without mercy!" Said Cake with a sadic look on her face.

"I, uh... I didn't do anything to Fionna! I was protecting her!" Yelled Marshall defending himself wildly.

"Oh sure thing... Fionna! You'll tell me what he did to you! RIGHT NOW!"

Demanded Cake.

"Cake... Marshall didn't do anything bad. I swear. Umm..." Fionna was thinking of what little lie could she come up with "Ice Queen came here to attack me with some sorta new machine... It throws blood! And as you know, I'm afraid of blood. I was about to pass out of all that bloodiness until Marshall came to here to help me and the only thing he could attack her with was a pair of scissors that were laying on my bed. So when we beated her we were really tired and decided to sleep a bit!"

"K? So, you fighted on the bathroom? Cuz from what I see all the blood's there and so are the scissors..." Wondered Cake.

Marshall kinda got the idea so he said:

"Yeah... Ice Queen likes to fight in small places I guess..."

"I'll believe you kids I guess. Well, Marshall... Fionna's safe, so you can leave now. Thanks, bye-bye!"

Marshall didn't say anything else. Just nodded, floated over the door, opened it and left.

"K honey" said Cake "ready for dinner? We'll have PB and jelly tacos!"

"Eww... umm no thanks sis. I'm not really hungry... Actually pretty sleepy."

Fionna faked a yawn "Good night!"

Cake thought it was kinda weird but just nodded. Se turned off the lights, and left.


End file.
